Kitten
by Onne-chan
Summary: Kris tidak pernah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk membawa binatang ke dalam rumah mereka. / "...Jangan disembunyikan, aku sudah melihatnya." / "M-maafkan aku Hyung..." / a KrisYeol drabble for y'all guys!


Kris membuka pintu rumah dan ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk membungkuk di lantai. Dia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang terlihat sibuk.

"Kurasa aku sudah pernah bilang jangan membawa binatang ke dalam rumah kita."

Chanyeol kelihatan terkejut atas kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan apa yang tadi dipegangnya. "K-kenapa _Hyung_ sudah pulang? Biasanya _Hyung_ pulang malam." kata Chanyeol gugup. Dia bahkan hanya menatap lantai, terlalu takut untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan yang lebih tua.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan makhluk di tanganmu itu? Jangan disembunyikan, aku sudah melihatnya."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan binatang menggemaskan itu kepada pria menyeramkan seperti kekasihnya. "M-maafkan aku _Hyung_. Aku tidak tega melihat anak kucing ini sendirian di jalanan." gumamnya pelan.

"Lalu apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu?" tanya Kris lagi sambil menunjuk mangkuk kecil yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Itu susu. Aku mencoba memberinya minum dengan susu milikku. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak mau meminumnya."

Oh, begitu. Pantas saja wajah kekasih manisnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Halo, Tao. Aku mau berbicara sebentar."

 _"_ _Ada apa, Ge?"_

"Kucing Chanyeol tidak mau meminum susu yang diberikannya." ujar Kris.

 _"_ _Wah, sekarang Chanyeol Hyung sudah boleh memelihara binatang?"_ lalu terdengar pekikan kecil dari Tao.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menanyakan itu." desis Kris seraya menghela nafas.

 _"_ _Baik, baik. Kalau boleh tahu, susu jenis apa yang diberikannya?"_

"Susu yang biasa ia minum."

Tao menjerit. _"Astaga Ge! Pantas saja kucing itu tidak mau meminumnya. Kucing tidak bisa minum susu sapi, mereka akan sakit perut!"_

"Oh, jadi begitu. Lalu apa yang harus diberikannya?"

 _"_ _Untuk sementara ini beri saja air putih."_ saran Tao.

"Oke, terima kasih."

 _"_ _Sama-sama."_

Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak percaya. Dia pikir Kris akan mengomelinya. Ternyata hal yang ditakutinya sedari tadi tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau dengar Chanyeol? Kau tidak bisa memberi seekor anak kucing susu yang sama denganmu. Sekarang ambil air putih dan beri dia minum." ujar Kris sambil menunjuk anak kucing yang masih berada di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti perintah yang lebih tua. Dia meletakkan anak kucing itu di lantai lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan semangkuk air di tangannya.

"Ayo minum. Kau akan sakit kalau tidak mau minum." kata Chanyeol. Bagai tersugesti, anak kucing itu pun mendekat dan mulai menjilati air putih di dalam mangkuk tersebut. Chanyeol yang melihatnya bertepuk tangan kegirangan. Dia langsung memeluk Kris yang sedari tadi menjaga jarak dengannya.

" _Hyung_ _Hyung_ _Hyung_ _Hyung_ _Hyung_ ‼" teriaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan ke kiri dan kanan, membuat Kris yang berada di pelukannya melakukan hal sama.

" _Hatchi_!"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kekasih.

"Bulu kucing itu! Cuci tangan- _Hatchi_!" Kris bersin lagi. Dia memang alergi terhadap bulu binantang. Itulah alasan mengapa ia melarang Chanyeol memelihara mereka.

"Ah, maaf _Hyung_! Aku terlalu senang. Aku akan cuci tangan sekarang!" Chanyeol berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kris dengan anak kucing yang sedang asyik meminum airnya.

" _Hatchi_ ‼"

* * *

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap anak kucing ini?" tanya Kris, entah pada siapa.

"Berikan pada Tao saja." saran Chanyeol. Dia masih memainkan kucing itu di tangannya.

Kris menggeleng. "Kucing Tao sudah sangat banyak. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

"Aku lebih kasihan dengan kucing manis ini _Hyung_. Dia masih kecil dan tidak punya induk." jawabnya polos.

Kris hanya menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di tangga depan gang. Dia duduk sendirian di sana." gumamnya.

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke mana _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ikut aku, bawa juga anak kucing itu." perintahnya.

Mereka kini telah berada di tempat Chanyeol menemukan si anak kucing. Kris terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Nah, ini dia!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Dia melihat ada seekor kucing yang memiliki corak bulu sama dengan anak kucing di tangannya. "Apa ini ibunya?" Chanyeol menurunkan anak kucing yang langsung saja berlari menuju kucing betina di sana. "Ah iya benar!"

"Kau baru saja melakukan penculikan anak dari ibunya, Chanyeol." kata Kris, mencoba menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memukul dada kekasihnya. "Tapi _Hyung_ tahu dari mana kalau anak kucing ini punya induk?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih penasaran.

Kris membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Ehm.. Dia punya tubuh yang sehat seperti anak kucing pada umumnya. Karena masih kecil, sedikit kemungkinan kalau dia bisa mencari makan sendiri. Oleh karena itulah aku sangat yakin kalau dia masih memiliki induk." jawab Kris, bak seorang detektif.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Kekasihku ini Shinichi Kudo atau Heiji Hattori?"

Kris menggeleng. "Bukan, aku Sherlock Holmes." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, sebenarnya Kris telah berbohong. Dia sudah pernah melihat anak kucing dan sang induk di tempat ini sebelumnya.


End file.
